


Emerald Isle

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [46]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Class-Divide Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Sybil sat in the corner of the crowded pub. Nearby, a band played merrily.





	Emerald Isle

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated St Patrick's Day.

Sybil sat in the corner of the crowded pub. Nearby, a band played merrily. Despite having never been to Ireland, Sybil was coping well with being in the unfamiliar country, far from her disapproving family. 

Sybil was enchanted, the people were friendly and the scenery beautiful, dramatic landscapes bathed in emerald green. It wasn’t Downton, but she could feel at home here. 

Tom came back, holding two drinks.   
Sybil sipped the dark stout, then coughed.   
“This must be your first time drinking Guinness.” Tom chuckled.   
“Perhaps an acquired taste,” She laughed, taking his hand. “but one I wish to acquire.”


End file.
